FluchFolgen
by M9
Summary: Severus, Voldemort, und ein alter Fluch.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Diese mal wieder absolut blödsinnige Idee hat mir eine Kollegin, die noch nicht mal weiß, was Fanfiction ist, in einer recht seltsamen Mittagspause eingebrockt.. Leider schwirrte es mir so lange im Kopf rum, bis ich es aufgeschrieben habe und hier ist nun der erste Teil von meiner neusten Story, mit der ich natürlich keinerlei Geld verdiene und deren Figuren mir nicht gehören -seufzt, weil das echt schade ist-

Aber nun lasse ich euch mal auf den Text los.

* * *

**Fluch-Folgen**

Es war einmal ein böser Zauberer, der die Welt in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. Nach Jahren verschwand er plötzlich von einem Tag auf den anderen und alle atmeten auf und die meisten hielten ihn für immer vernichtet.

Doch dem war nicht so. Eines Tages tauchte er wieder auf und versuchte erneut seine schreckliche Macht zu festigen.

Tapfere Männer und Frauen kämpften gegen den bösen Zauberer, dessen Name Voldemort war, und einer, war besonders tapfer. Dieser hatte sich nämlich – schon vor Jahren – in seine Reihen geschlichen und spionierte für die Seite der Guten.

Dieser Zauberer war Severus Snape.

Und nun enttarnt worden…

O-o-o-O

Aus Severus unbekannten Quellen hatte Voldemort stichhaltige Beweise bekommen, die bezeugten, daß der lange gesuchte Verräter sein scheinbar so treuer Diener Severus Snape war. Der Lehrer, Tränkemeister und derjenige, der von all seinen Dienern am nahsten an seinen größten Feind Harry Potter herangekommen war. Natürlich waren die Beweise nicht gar so stichhaltig, wie sie vor einem Gericht hätten sein müssen – aber das störte den Dunklen Lord wenig. Genausowenig hatte er geglaubt, daß Snape wirklich ein so treuer Diener war, wie er es vorspielte – dafür hatte 1 und 1 zu oft 2 gegeben, wenn wieder einmal ein Coup schief gegangen war. Doch nun war er sich sicher, daß der Schwarzhaarige zu seinen Gegnern gehörte und stellte ihn zur Rede.

o-o

Snape leugnete es nicht. Was hätte er schon tun sollen, gegen das Veritasserum, das ihm eingeflößt worden war? Schon beim Eintritt in den Raum und an der Stimme des Meisters, als er sich vor ihm niederkniete, hatte er gewußt, daß er diesmal nicht mehr so davonkommen würde. Dann hatten sie ihn wieder hochgezerrt und ihn mit ihren Zauberstäben an seinem Hals gezwungen die Phiole leer zu trinken. Auch, wenn er es geschafft hätte gegen die Wahrheitsdroge anzukommen, Du-weißt-schon-wer hätte ihm nicht mehr geglaubt. Das war deutlich aus seinen Worten herauszuhören – und in seinen heute besonders rotglühenden Augen zu lesen gewesen.

Seine ‚Schuld' stand nun endgültig fest und er vor seinem letzten irdischen Richter.

„Knie nieder!", verlangte Voldemort gebieterisch.

Snape starrte ihn an. Sein Blick wanderte über die anderen Anwesenden, die bei dem dunklen Lord standen, und traf auf Malfoys silbergraue Augen.

_‚Sag es Dumbledore!'_, flehte er still und war erleichtert, als der Blonde einen Moment später blinzelte. Seine stumme Nachricht war angekommen.

Dann sagte er laut und mit wesentlich sicherer Stimme, als ihm zumute war: „Nein, wenn ich schon sterben muß, dann werde ich das aufrecht tun!"

o-o

Voldemort war einen Moment erstarrt. Dann nickte er. Der integere Mann forderte ihm doch etwas Respekt ab.

Er hob den Zauberstab, den sie dem – nun ehemaligen – Todesser abgenommen hatten und richtete ihn auf seine Brust.

o-o

Snape schloß seine Lider. Eigentlich hatte er immer vorgehabt offenen Auges dem Tod entgegenzublicken. Aber nun, wo es soweit war, konnte er es nicht mehr.

Er schluckte und wartete, doch sein Mörder ließ sich Zeit.

Ihm war klar: Jeden Moment konnte der _Cruciatus_ ihn treffen. Möglicherweise auch gleich der _Avada_. Er wußte nicht, wie sehr Du-weißt-schon-wer darauf aus war ihn leiden zu sehen.

Doch keiner der beiden Sprüche traf ihn.

Voldemort hatte etwas wesentlich Schlimmeres vor…

* * *

Ok, ich weiß, das war nicht allzuviel, aber falls Interesse besteht, poste ich gerne alle 1-2 Tage einen weiteren Teil. (Wie gesagt, wenn Interesse besteht.. besteht welches?)

Über Meinungen würde ich mich freuen. :-)

Ciao M


	2. Chapter 2

-reinschliddert- Na dann werde ich mal, wie versprochen, Teil 2 posten.

Danke an die, die Interesse gezeigt haben ;-) :

Nenya, Cyberrat (ich kam auch durch ein Märchen auf diese Idee.. ;-)), Luzifer, Keeline, Calandra (-lach- keine Angst, hab kapiert, was du meinstest), araglas 16

Viel Spaß!

---

Albus Dumbledore, Direktor der Zaubererschule Hogwarts und Anführer des Phönixordens seufzte schwer – wie schon häufiger an diesem Tag. Er befand sich auf dem Weg zum Grimauldplatz 12, in den er den Kern des Ordens gerufen hatte. Zu seinem Bedauern war er spät dran und so war er sich sicher, daß garantiert alle schon auf ihn warteten.

Das passierte ihm nicht häufig, aber unter diesen außergewöhnlich eigentümlichen Umständen war es nicht zu vermeiden gewesen.

Eilig hastete er durch die Vorhalle des Hauses und ignorierte dabei das Gezeter des aufgebrachten Portraits der ehemaligen Hausherrin. Bevor er durch das Wohnzimmer in die Küche kam, wo sich die anderen versammelt hatten, stellte er noch vorsichtig seine große Tasche, die er mitgebracht hatte, ab. Dann wagte er sich in die Stille, die bei seinem Eintreffen entstanden war.

Jedes der Gesichter der Anwesenden streifte er mit seinem Blick. Schließlich atmete er noch einmal tief durch und begann dann doch nicht zu sprechen.

Molly Weasley bemerkte, daß es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel zu sagen, was er sagen wollte. Daher machte sie den ersten Schritt, um es ihm ein wenig zu erleichtern. „Was ist los, Albus?", fragte sie einfühlsam.

Der alte Mann schluckte schwer, rang sich endlich dazu durch zu beginnen. „Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten für euch." Eine weitere Minute verstrich, in der ihn alle weiterhin erwartungsvoll ansahen, dann eröffnete er ihnen, was passiert war: „Voldemort hat Severus enttarnt."

Entsetztes Gemurmel kam auf und sogar dem normalerweise recht abgebrühten Mad Eye Moody rutschte ein erschüttertes „Bei Merlin" heraus.

„Wie…?", Remus' Stimme erstarb.

Dumbledore sah seine Mannen ruhig über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an. Die Nachricht hatte eingeschlagen wie eine Bombe. Selbst diejenigen unter den Anwesenden, die Snape nicht sonderlich gemocht hatten, waren geschockt. Hermine, die, genau wie Harry und Ron, seit einiger Zeit auch regelmäßig zu den Treffen kamen, obwohl sie noch Schüler waren, hatte sogar Tränen der Trauer in den Augen, die sie trotzig versuchte zu unterdrücken.

Albus mußte trotz der schrecklichen Umstände ein wenig über dieses für sie so typische Verhalten lächeln.

Dann ließ der Anführer der Gruppe eine weitere Bombe platzen, indem er auf die Frage des Werwolfs einging.

„Das sollte er euch wohl besser selbst erzählen…" Er drehte leicht den Kopf. „Würdest du bitte hereinkommen, Severus?"

Das Entsetzen vermischte sich mit Verwirrung. Einige Kinnladen klappten nach unten, Blicke wurden sich zugeworfen, doch keiner sagte etwas. Im nächsten Moment richteten sich alle Augenpaare auf die Küchentür.

---

-hüstelt- Ja, ich weiß, mal wieder ein Cliffhanger – aber der bot sich einfach so ‚charmant' an, da mußte ich zugreifen. -G- Wollt ihr immer noch mehr?

Ciao M


	3. Chapter 3

Na dann wollen wir mal. Das dritte Kapitel.

Danke an: Calandra (bin gespannt, was du nach diesem Kapitel ahnst), Loki Slytherin (Aber wenn ich mich in die Ecke stelle, dann kann ich ja gar nicht posten.. ;-)), dark-dancer, Cyberrat (bitte nicht platzen, sonst muß ich noch putzen.. ;-)), Aleya (Urlaub?), Luzifer (hey, ne alte Frau soll man nicht hetzen... -g-), Hecate (-tätschel- Ganz ruhig.. -g- Ich hoffe, du hast bald deine Mails durch. :-))

Und nun viel Spaß!

* * *

Remus fuhr sich durch die angegrauten Haare. Hatte Albus nicht gerade gesagt, Severus sei enttarnt worden? Das hieß doch, daß Voldemort ihn ganz sicher getötet hatte. Aber nun sollte er hereinkommen? Er schüttelte den Kopf.

o-o

Die anderen hatten ähnliche Gedanken:

War der Schulleiter nun komplett verrückt geworden?

Hatte der Verlust seines Schützlings ihn zu sehr mitgenommen?

Oder erlaubte er sich einfach einen üblen Scherz?

Vielleicht war der dunkle Tränkemeister ja aber auch als Geist zurückgekommen, da er seine Aufgabe – beim Sturz von Du-weißt-schon-wem zu helfen – noch nicht als beendet ansah…

o-o

Eine kleine Ewigkeit verging, doch nichts passierte.

Kein stolz aufgerichteter Mann – ob lebendig oder untot – schritt durch die Tür und schon ging das Gemurmel wieder los, da ertönte eine Stimme, die entfernt an den Vermißten erinnerte.

„Hier unten", war es mißmutig zu hören und sofort ruckten die Blicke Richtung Boden.

Die Augen der Anwesenden wurden noch größer – sofern dies noch möglich war – und einige stießen ungläubig schockiert die Luft aus.

Albus hingegen war inzwischen wieder die Ruhe selbst. Er hatte das Schlimmste hinter sich, zumindest vorerst. Nun lag es an seinem Schützling die anderen aufzuklären.

Dieser folgte der einladenden Handbewegung und sprang mit einem großen Satz auf den vor ihm stehenden Stuhl und von da aus auf die Tischplatte.

Nun ruhten erst recht die Blicke aller auf ihm, woraufhin seine runden Augen versuchten die Anwesenden niederzustarren. Doch wie er schon vermutet hatte: Es klappte nicht.

Die Kinnladen blieben weiterhin heruntergeklappt und einige der Anwesenden begannen mit unschuldigstem Blick ihre Lippen zusammen zu pressen, was eindeutige Hinweise darauf gab, daß sie verzweifelt versuchten _nicht_ zu lachen.

Misses Weasley schlug sich überrascht die Hand vor den Mund, genau wie Hermine. Harrys Augen quollen fast hinter seinen runden Brillengläsern hervor und Ron konnte sich schließlich nicht mehr zurückhalten und begann leise zu kichern.

Die Aufmerksamkeit wurde kurz von dem auf dem Tisch Sitzenden abgelenkt: Hermine gab Ron einen heftigen Stoß mit dem Ellbogen in seine Rippen und durch den so verursachten Schmerz hörte er endlich auf vor sich hinzulachen.

Wieder verstrichen einige Momente, bevor alle wieder halbwegs ernsthaft zu Albus und seinem Schützling blickten konnten.

„Quak", machte dieser dann mißmutig.

* * *

-schief grinst- Ja, ich weiß, das ist wieder ein Cliffhanger.. aber mein innerer Slytherin hat einfach meine Gryffindor überstimmt und darauf bestanden hier aufzuhören. ;-)

Ahnt ihr schon was, oder soll doch schnell meine Auflösung kommen, was Voldimoldie nun mit dem lieben Sev gemacht hat? -g-

Ciao M


	4. Chapter 4

-reineilt- Bin ja schon da.. -g- Keine Angst.. ich laß euch ja nicht lange am ‚Cliff' hängen.. ;-)

Danke an: cardie, Cyberrat (-Todernst guckt- Kein Scherz.. -kicher-), Luzifer (-zu meinem höchsteigenen Sev guckt-lieblichst zu Luzifer lächelt- Sev, hättest du Lust dich um Luzifer zu kümmern? ;-) ), Calandra (ließ weiter, dann erfährst du's ;-)), Alinija, Lorelei + BW (-Knuddelattacke startet für die vielen Reviews auf einmal und euch einfach umrenn-froi-), Go (Aber natürlich bin ich verrückt, hast du was anderes erwartet? -G-)

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Cliffhanger.. -hust- äh.. Kapitel mein ich natürlich.. -G-

* * *

„Ich muß mich setzen!", meinte Remus völlig baff und ließ sich in einen Stuhl fallen, so daß er, genau wie Molly schon die ganze Zeit, den Nachrichtenüberbringern gegenüber saß.

Neugierig starrte er auf das Etwas, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch hockte und eindeutig vor sich hingrummelte. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus und kam mit dem Zeigefinger immer näher an den grünen Mund, der gerade geöffnet wurde und ein „Wehe Sie fassen mich an, Lupin!", hervorstieß.

Ruckartig zog dieser seine Hand zurück und starrte schief lächelnd auf den – für seine Größe eigentlich etwas zu schlanken – Frosch, der ihn gerade angeschnauzt hatte.

„Sind Sie es wirklich, Professor?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" Das Tier hatte eindeutig schlechte Laune.

Hermine machte eine vage Geste in seine Richtung. „Aber was…?"

Snape drehte die Augen zur Seite, so daß er Albus ansehen konnte und dieser erklärte knapp: „Voldemort hat den ‚Froschkönig-Fluch' angewandt..."

„Wie in dem Märchen?", fragte Ron dazwischen, der sich erinnerte, wie ihm Harry von einem alten Muggelmärchen erzählt hatte.

„Das ist kein Märchen…", murmelte Remus, der erschüttert auf Severus blickte.

„Genau." Dankbar warf Dumbledore ihm einen Blick zu und erzählte dann kurz, was geschehen war:

Voldemort hatte Snape erklärt: „Du wirst noch ein letztes Mal berichten!" Keine zwei Sekunden später war er auch schon verwandelt auf dem Boden gesessen und hatte entsetzt vor sich hingequakt.

Eigentlich hatte Voldemort darauf spekuliert, daß der Frosch einige Zeit brauchen würde, um zu seinen Leuten zurückzukommen und er in dieser Zeit endlich einen Coup langen konnte, der gelang. Da hatte sich Lucius Malfoy als Retter in der Not herausgestellt. Da dieser mit dem Tränkemeister seit Jahrzehnten befreundet war und ihm außerdem noch etwas schuldete, für die Fluchthilfe aus dem Zauberergefängnis, war er noch mal zurückgekommen, um den verwirrten Frosch aufzusammeln, der immer noch auf dem Gelände herumhüpfte und nicht wußte, in welche Richtung er sich wenden sollte.

Unter dem Vorwand heimlich – er war schließlich immer noch auf der Flucht – seinen Sohn für die Weihnachtsferien abzuholen, war er nach Hogwarts gekommen und hatte noch heimlicher den Amphibien-Snape zu Albus gebracht, um ihn in Sicherheit zu wissen.

„Er will sich als nächstes um die Bellbillys kümmern", ergänzte Snape den Bericht am Schluß.

Wieder kehrte Schweigen ein, bis Mundungus – ausnahmsweise mal ernst bei der Sache – meinte: „Ich werde sie warnen..."

Mad Eye blickte ihn mißtrauisch an und beschloß: „Ich werde ihm helfen sie in einem sicheren Versteck unterzubringen." Die Familie sollte schließlich nicht darunter leiden müssen, daß ihr ‚Retter' plötzlich wieder in sein übliches unverantwortliches Verhalten zurückfiel.

Dumbledore nickte den beiden zu und sie verließen das Treffen.

Die Verbliebenen wandten sich nun wieder Snape zu.

„Und wie verwandeln wir ihn wieder zurück?", fragte Harry, der auf den Frosch zeigte.

„Also im Märchen langt der Kuß einer Prinzessin… Kennt jemand eine?" Hermine blickte fragend in die Runde.

„So einfach ist das leider nicht", warf Molly ein und Dumbledore erklärte: „Es muß keine Prinzessin sein..." und wurde von Ron unterbrochen. „Warum ist es dann schwierig den Fluch zu brechen?" Hermine verpaßte ihm einen weiteren Ellbogenrüffel. „Sch!"

Albus fuhr an die Jugendlichen gewandt fort: „Es ist ein sehr alter Fluch."

„Und er wurde im Märchen nicht ganz der Wahrheit gemäß dargestellt...", warf Remus ein, der immer noch wie paralysiert auf den verwandelten Snape starrte.

„Es muß nicht einfach nur der Kuß einer Frau sein, sondern es muß der Kuß von jemandem sein, der mich liebt...", erklärte Snape und ließ seine Augen einmal im Kreis umher kugeln. Dann wandte er sich an Remus: „Und starren Sie mich nicht die ganze Zeit an, wie ein Kaninchen die Schlange!", woraufhin dieser beschämt den Blick senkte.

* * *

Na, war doch gar nicht so schlimm, diesmal, oder? -auf Kapitelende schielt- Wer ist nun neugierig, wie's weitergeht?

Ciao M


	5. Chapter 5

-alle einmal umarmt- Ihr wart heute echt meine Lebensrettung mit euren Reviews, bei der Langeweile im Büro -seufzend Kopf schüttelt-

Go (-Baldrian reich-), Lorelei (wie sicher bist du dir mit dieser Aussage? -fg-), BW (-grinst blöde- owW ;-)), Ellen (-hust-murmel- s. Kommi zu Lorelei), Loki (Willst du auch eine Baldriantablette? -g-), Luzifer (-pfeifend Sev herwinkt und nix zu der ‚Herren'-Frage mehr sagt- Ich glaub das reicht, schließlich will ich auch noch was von Sevilein haben.. -hüst- ;-)), Aleya (Er ist ganz ‚Frosch'... ist heute ‚bald' genug? -g-), Cyberrat (nope ;-)), tommy (-tip tip tip-)

Na denn, bleibt mir nur noch: Viel Spaß!

* * *

Der Junge der Lebt starrte sprachlos auf seinen Tränkelehrer und als nächstes auf Ron, der sich ein „Oh, oh!" nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Wie scharfsinnig, Mr Weasley!", kommentierte der Frosch, was den Rothaarigen schief grinsen ließ.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinen Sie damit, Professor?"

Wieder kullerten die Froschaugen umher. „Na, ganz einfach: Ihr Freund hat mein Dilemma auf die simpelste Art und Weise zusammengefaßt..." Als die Braunhaarige nicht verstand und auch die anderen etwas fragend dreinsahen erklärte er weiter: „Ich bin ein schleimiger Bastard, in den sich niemand verlieben kann – daher werde ich wohl bis an mein Lebensende ein Frosch bleiben!"

Die Jugendlichen waren erschüttert und gleichzeitig bildete sich eine Welle aus Mitleid in ihnen, die ebenfalls die Erwachsenen erfaßte. Sie blickten still auf Snape, der zurückstarrte. Nur Lupin hatte den Kopf immer noch gesenkt und blickte konzentriert auf die Tischplatte.

Snape hielt das nicht mehr aus und drehte sich verstockt herum. „Ihr findet mich draußen!" Dann sprang er vom Tisch zurück auf den Stuhl und hüpfte über den Boden durch die Tür hinaus.

Einen Moment herrschte betretene Stille. Auch, wenn es niemand zugeben wollte: Snape hatte genau das gesagt, was sie alle dachten. Er hatte sich sein Leben lang nicht gerade charmant Verhalten gegenüber seiner Umgebung, so daß die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß jemand, der ihn schon kannte, ihn liebte und damit erlösen konnte, wirklich recht gering war – und daß jemand, der ihn in Zukunft kennen lernte sich in einen Frosch verliebte, war noch unwahrscheinlicher.

„Und was machen wir nun mit ihm?" Lupins Stimme klang brüchig und war kaum zu verstehen.

„Wir versuchen natürlich den Fluch zu brechen!"

„Du weißt, daß das nicht möglich ist, Arthur..." Mit beinah traurig aussehenden Augen blickte Remus zu dem Mann hoch, der neben Molly stand.

Dieser warf einen zunächst trotzigen Blick zurück, senkte dann aber kapitulierend den Kopf. Der Werwolf hatte recht: Den Fluch gab es schon seit Jahrhunderten und bisher war noch kein Gegenmittel entdeckt worden, außer die wahre Liebe. Also gab es wieder einen weniger, den sie aus ihrer Jugend noch kannten und der noch lebte und ihnen half.

Wieder kehrte Stille ein, in der jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Als niemand mehr etwas sagen wollte, beschloß Dumbledore das Treffen aufzulösen. „Remus, bei dir ist er am Sichersten und...", er blickte ihn entschuldigend an. „...du hast am meisten Zeit, würdest du dich – zumindest vorläufig – um den Frosch Snape kümmern?"

Der Werwolf blickte überrascht auf Dumbledore, nickte dann. „Aber natürlich, Albus..." Ihm war klar, daß der Grimauldplatz, in dem Remus zur Zeit wohnte, der wohl sicherste Ort für den Frosch war, der sich kaum selbst schützen konnte. Außerdem war er mal wieder arbeitslos, hatte nichts zu tun und verhinderte so, daß der ehemals so stolze Mann womöglich aus Deprimiertheit eine Dummheit beging. Und das wollte er wirklich nicht.

Damit war die Sache für den Moment erledigt.

* * *

Werde ich nicht immer harmloser mit meinen Kapitelenden? -unschuldig auf ihre Fingernägel guckt- Was würdet ihr davon halten, wenn ich morgen das nächste Kapitel on stelle? -fragend in Runde schielt-

Ciao M


	6. Chapter 6

-reinrauscht- Wißt ihr was? Ich hasse Cliffhanger.. -schief grinst- zumindest, wenn sie bei meinen Lieblingsserien kommen und ich ne Woche warten muß, bis es weiter geht.. Entsprechend bin ich heute auch ganz lieb mit meinem Kapitelende.. ;-)

Danke an: cardie (-hustet-murmelt aber nix sagt-), Go (-Valium sucht- Hier bitte, stark genug? -g-), Lorelei (ich deute gar nichts an, ich schreib einfach weiter ;-) Ach ja, ist meine Mail von gestern(Dienstag) angekommen?), Ellen (-Erlaubnis nutzt-), BW (WAS suchst du schon wieder in meinem Kopf? -rausscheucht-), Malina (-knuddelt, weil schon lang nix mehr von dir gehört-), Cyberrat (Süß? Na dann wirst du jetzt schmelzen.. ;-)), Luzifer (Ok.. -Frosch-Snape auf deine Bettkante setzt-lol-), Aleya (Bis.. heute. ;-)), Mary, Keeline

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

* * *

Als alle gegangen waren setzte Remus sich zu Snape, der schmollend auf dem Sofa wartete. Er warf einen schiefen Blick auf den Frosch und mußte trotz des Ernstes der Lage grinsen.

„Was ist, Lupin?" Der Tränkemeister hatte es natürlich bemerkt.

„Du mußt zugeben, daß die ganze Situation nicht einem gewissen Maß an Skurrilität entbehrt..."

„Skurril?", brauste das Tier auf. „Das ist nicht skurril, sondern mein Leben..."

Lupin war bestürzt. Einerseits darüber, wie ungewohnt stark Snape seine Gefühle zeigte, andererseits, weil er recht hatte. Natürlich ging es um das Leben des anderen Mannes – Frosches. Seine Bemerkung war geschmacklos gewesen. „Entschuldige..." Seine Hand wanderte automatisch zur Seite, um sich entschuldigend auf die Schulter des anderen zu legen, bis er gerade rechtzeitig noch bemerkte, daß Frösche keine Schultern hatten. Also zog er sie wieder zurück, ließ sie in seinen Schoß fallen und senkte betreten den Kopf.

Snape seufzte, was ein seltsam krächzendes Geräusch aus seiner Froschkehle aufsteigen ließ. „Schon gut.. ich muß mich auch erst daran gewöhnen."

Remus war noch überraschter. So einsichtig hatte er den anderen noch nie erlebt und nun hob er doch die Hand, um sanft mit einem Finger einen kurzen tröstenden Strich über den Froschrücken zu wagen und Snape beschwerte sich nicht mehr. Statt dessen bewegte er sich auf seinen Froschfüßen seitwärts und drückte sich etwas an das Bein des Braunhaarigen.

Lupin lächelte über die Handlung. „Also braucht auch ein Severus Snape mal Trost...", flüsterte er leise.

„Ja", kam die leise gequakte Antwort. „Auch ein Severus Snape braucht mal Trost... vor allem, wenn sein sowieso schon verpfuschtes Leben nun endgültig zerstört wurde."

Bei den deprimierenden Worten konnte Remus nicht anders. Er schob seine Hand unter die Füße des Frosches und hob ihn hoch. Panisch quakte er und wollte davon springen, doch die zweite Hand Lupins hielt ihn und er wurde vorsichtig an die Brust des Mannes gedrückt. In dieser Nachahmung einer Umarmung entspannte er wieder, als er merkte, daß ihm keine Gefahr drohte. Er legte die Vorderflossen an Lupins kariertes Baumwollhemd und bettete seinen Kopf darauf und das erste Mal, seit er verwandelt worden war, wurde er ruhig und zufrieden und es war nicht mehr ganz so schlimm für ihn, weil da einfach jemand war, der ihn hielt.

* * *

Ich glaub damit hab ich für heute genug auf die Tränendrüse gedrückt. Ich hoffe, ihr gebt mir trotzdem noch nen Kommentar und lest weiter. -smile-

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.

Ciao M


	7. Chapter 7

-blöde grinst- Eure Reviews waren mal wieder so was von toll.. -Gruppenknuddeln ausruft-

Cyberrat (Wow, ein Groupie.. da bist du glaub meine Erste.. -sich geehrt fühlt-), Luzifer (Aber klar, ich bin ja auch ein Dämon.. ;-) ..aber ich will mal nicht so sein.. -Snape schnell klont und den Klon rüberschickt- Besser? -g-), Aleya (Kann es sein, daß du auch leise und unmerklich in meinem Kopf rumschleichst? -streng guckt-), Ellen (lange genug? -g-), Snape1st (ähm.. guck mal auf das Rating, ja? -lieb blinzelt-), cardie (bitteschön -G-), Go (Gibt's jetzt ein längeres Review? -g-), Severin1 (-beeil, beeil-), Lorelei (-aufwisch- ;-)), BW (äh.. ok, dann bleib halt.. aber tritt bitte nicht auf meinen Plottbunny-Teppich, ja? -fg-), Calandra (Ich hoffe, du kommst diesmal mit. ;-)), Mary, Keeline

Viel Spaß nun!

* * *

Drei Tage später war Remus' Mitleid mit seinem Wohngefährten schon erheblich geschrumpft.

Snape und er hatten sich auf das ‚du' geeinigt und nun kommandierte er ihn hier, bestimmte dort über ihn, nörgelte ständig und war mit überhaupt nichts zufrieden zu stellen.

„Mach endlich den Abwasch, die Küche sieht furchtbar aus..."

„Stell deine stinkenden Treter nicht immer in den Gang – schließlich bin ich in Geruchshöhe."

„Ich brauche Badewasser, damit ich nicht austrockne."

„Weißt du eigentlich, daß du nachts das ganze Haus zusammensägst – das ist unerträglich."

Und manchmal beschränkten sich seine Befehle auch nur auf „Hunger!" oder „Durst!".

Er war schlicht und einfach ein richtiger Haustyrann, der seinen Aufpasser langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Als Remus es gerade genoß, daß etwas Stille herrschte und er faul auf dem Sofa lag, um in einem Buch zu lesen, das er schon ewig nicht mehr in Händen hatte, brachte Snape-Frosch das Faß zum überlaufen.

Er kam angehüpft und blieb zunächst in anständigem Abstand des Lesenden sitzen.

Da der Werwolf nicht reagierte begann er penetrant zu quaken. Als das immer noch nichts half, sprang er einfach auf das Sofa und von da mit vollem Schwung auf den Bauch von Remus.

„AUA… WAS SOLL DAS?", fauchte der ihn an.

„Ich habe ein fröschliches Bedürfnis!", wurde ihm trocken erklärt.

„DANN GEH' AUFS KLO!", befahl Lupin, sich nicht in der Lautstärke mindernd.

Auch Snape wurde etwas lauter. „Du weißt genau, daß ich das NICHT KANN!"

Remus wurde ungeduldig und fuchtelte wild mit seinem Buch in der Luft herum. „Dann geh' eben auf dein Froschklo, das wir dir eingerichtet haben..." Er meinte die Kiste, die er regelmäßig mit Klopapier auskleidete, damit Snape seine elementaren Bedürfnisse erledigen konnte, ohne Gefahr zu gehen, aus Versehen in die Kloschüssel zu plumpsen und nicht mehr hochzukommen.

„DAS HAST DU VERGESSEN SAUBER ZU MACHEN!", schleuderte ihm Severus entgegen.

Da konnte Lupin nicht mehr. Ok, Snape tat ihm Leid. Er kümmerte sich um ihn, so gut es ging. Aber er hatte es satt von ihm behandelt zu werden, als sei er sein persönlicher Haussklave. „DANN GEH' IN DEN GARTEN! DU BIST EIN FROSCH... BEI MERLIN!"

Damit stand er auf, so daß der Tränkemeister unsanft auf den Boden purzelte und stapfte davon, um sich in seinem Zimmer einzuschließen.

Snape starrte ihm sprachlos nach, bis er sich seines ‚Problems' erinnerte und versuchte eine Lösung dafür zu finden.

* * *

Am gleichen Abend war Remus' Zorn schon wieder verraucht. Er wußte, daß Snape wirklich auf seine Hilfe angewiesen war. Er konnte sich nun mal nicht selbst etwas zu essen besorgen – wollte er nicht gerade Fliegen schlucken, wovon er natürlicherweise nicht sonderlich begeistert war. Auch sonst war mit seinen kurzen grünen Füßen nicht sonderlich viel anzufangen – da mußte er sich einfach bei Remus melden, wenn er etwas brauchte.

Er fand den Frosch nach kurzer Suche in der Küche, wie er versuchte im Waschbecken zu baden, damit seine Haut nicht die notwendige Feuchtigkeit verlor. Da das Wasser noch dasselbe war, in dem er nach dem Mittagessen abgewaschen hatte, war noch etwas Spülmittel darin und durch Snapes Geplantsche war auch wieder der weiße Schaum entstanden, der angeblich besonders gut säubern sollte. Von diesem hatte sich eine kleine Menge auf dem Kopf des Frosches festgesetzt und mit etwas Phantasie konnte man es glatt als Krone ansehen.

Remus mußte kichern und als er Snape, der ihn daraufhin mit seinen Blicken erdolchen wollte, einen Spiegel vorhielt, mußte sogar dieser quakend lachen.

Lupin hielt ihm einen Finger hin und der Frosch schlug mit einer seiner nassen Vorderflossen ein. Der erste Schritt zu einem Waffenstillstand zwischen ihnen war gemacht.

Und spätestens als sie nachts zusammen saßen und der von einem Fingerhut voll Schnaps deutlich angeheiterte Snape seinem Aufpasser _großmütigerweise_ erklärte, daß sie am nächsten Tag – Weihnachten – nach Hogwarts mußten, um Zutaten für den Wolfsbanntrank zu holen, den Remus unter der Aufsicht des Frosches brauen sollte, waren sie wieder versöhnt.

* * *

...und da ward es noch harmloser... ;-) -alle mal in Sicherheit wiegt-

Na, wie fandet ihr's?

Ciao M


	8. Chapter 8

Eigentlich wollte ich ja gestern schon updaten, aber das Leben und etliche Radfahrer in Form der Tour de France haben mich etwas überrollt, so daß ich erst jetzt dazu kam. (Daß eine ganze Stadt ausflippen kann, nur wegen ein paar strampelnden Männern.. -immer noch ungläubig den Kopf schüttelt-) Dafür ist das hier wohl das allerlängste Kapitel der Story. :-)

Cyberrat (Dann bin ich mal gespannt, wie du das hier findest. ;-)), -Bibi- (Seit wann achten Dozenten drauf, was ihre Studenten treiben? Ham sie bei uns in den EDV-Vorlesungen nie.. -grübel- Ich hoffe jedenfalls, deinen Bauchmuskeln geht's besser ;-)), Aleya (-nur unschuldigst pfeift-), Luzifer (Na dann bin ich ja froh.. -überlegt, ob sie sich Sorgen um den armen Klon machen muß, aber von ihrem SS gleich abgelenkt wird-), Go (-mehr anreicht-), Lorelei (Was glaubst du, was bei 2 Fingerhut mit ihm gewesen wäre -zwinker-), BW (Wer sagt, daß Remus brauen wird? -unschuldig guckt-), Ellen (s. BW ;-)), Loki (Ich weiß nicht, ob Snape ‚behalten' werden will, oder? -g-), Keeline

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen bestand Snape zu Lupins Überraschung immer noch darauf, daß er ihm zeigen würde, wie man den Wolfsbanntrank braute. Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, daß dieser sein Angebot nur im vom Alkohol benebelten Zustand gemacht hatte, aber der Frosch meinte es ernst.

„Danke, das ist wirklich nett von dir", meinte Lupin, nach Snapes Bekräftigung seiner Worte und sie begaben sich auf den Weg.

* * *

In Hogwarts angekommen machten die beiden zunächst einen Abstecher zu Dumbledore, nur um zu erfahren, daß der mächtige alte Zauberer bisher kein Gegenmittel für Voldemorts Fluch gefunden hatte. „Aber Poppy und Minerva suchen in jeder freien Minute…", versuchte er den enttäuscht seufzenden Frosch zu trösten.

„Du suchst trotzdem besser einen Ersatz für mich…", erklärte der Tränkemeister, woraufhin Albus leise meinte: „Für dich gibt es keinen Ersatz, mein Junge!"

Das entlockte Snape ein melancholisches Lächeln, dennoch bestand er darauf. „Ich kann ja wohl kaum als Frosch unterrichten…"

Albus blinzelte ihn über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an. „Hm…"

„ALBUS!", kam es scharf von Snape.

„Also.. wenn ein Geist unterrichten kann, wieso nicht auch ein Frosch?"

Entsetzte runde Augen trafen ihn. Dann scheuchte der Schulleiter die beiden hinaus. „Laßt mich mal machen…"

* * *

Remus, der die Idee eigentlich gar nicht mal so abwegig fand, schnappte sich schnell den protestierenden Quaker und steckte ihn in seine Tasche, in der er ihn auch hertransportiert hatte. Sofort ruckte der Froschkopf heraus und als sie außer Hörweite von Dumbledore waren, bekam er erst mal eine Schimpftirade zu hören. „Was soll der Blödsinn? Ist er jetzt völlig von Sinnen? Wie kann er nur davon ausgehen, daß ich mich vor den Schülern zum Affen mache?"

„Eher zum Frosch…", warf Remus ein und erntete einen zurechtweisenden Blick – so zurechtweisend, wie es von dem kleinen grünen Tier eben kommen konnte – und grinste nur.

„Natürlich, _du_ bist ja auf seiner Seite, wie immer, wenn ihr Gryffindors es auf mich abgesehen habt!"

* * *

Kurz darauf trafen sie auf Harry. „Remus!" Er rannte auf seinen ehemaligen Verteidigungslehrer zu, umarmte ihn und erntete ein entrüstetes Quaken. „Oh, Entschuldigung…" Beinahe hätte er Snape zerdrückt. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Professor?", fragte er artig und erntete nur ein verstocktes „Quak".

Er warf einen Blick zu Remus, der ihm Augen rollend erklärte. „Er redet nicht mehr mit Gryffindors…"

„Warum das denn?"

„Weil er als _armer_, _harm_- und _wehrloser_ Frosch ja nur von uns geärgert wird…"

„Hä?" Harry verstand nur Bahnhof, amüsierte sich aber über die Ausdrucksweise. Snape, arm und harmlos. Diese Worte hätte er nie in einen Zusammenhang gesetzt.

„Frag nicht!" Der Werwolf seufzte schmunzelnd und verabschiedete sich sofort wieder. „Ich muß... wir haben noch etwas zu erledigen." Damit winkte er Harry und machte sich auf zu den Kerkern.

* * *

Dort zeigte Snape wieder seine nervtötende Seite.

„Paß auf die Reagenzgläser auf!"

„Pack das sorgfältiger ein!"

Er hüpfte von einer Sache zur anderen. „Das muß auch noch mit…"

Am Ende hatte Remus eine so große Menge an Sachen des Tränkemeisters zusammengelegt, daß er gar nicht wußte, wie er alles auf einmal transportieren sollte.

„Severus, ich glaube das reicht jetzt!", meinte er, so ruhig wie möglich.

„Nein, wie müssen noch…"

„_Nein_, es reicht!", stoppte Remus ihn schärfer. Seine Nerven waren schon wieder kurz vorm Zerreißen und das, wo sie sich am Abend vorher gerade wieder versöhnt hatten.

„Verdammt, Lupin!", fiel Snape in alte Gewohnheiten zurück. „Ich habe keine Lust mich von den scharfen Zähnen eines wildgewordenen Untiers zerreißen zu lassen, nur weil sie zu faul sind, alle für das Brauen des Tranks notwendigen Utensilien mitzunehmen."

„Ich schließe mich doch sowieso ein, du musst dir also keine Sorgen machen!" Und schon fetzten sie sich wieder.

„Ach ja, und was ist, wenn Sie ‚ausbrechen'?"

„Das passiert nicht, wenn ich die Tür mit einem Zauber verschließe!"

„Ach ja? Wie wollen _Sie_ denn bitte so einen sicheren Zauber hinbekommen, der ist doch bestimmt viel zu schwer für…"

Das war eine Beleidigung zuviel für Remus. Bei aller Gutmütigkeit, er hielt das nicht mehr aus.

Er schnappte den Frosch und hielt ihn mit beiden Händen in die Höhe, so daß dieser nur panisch um sich sah und mit den dünnen Beinchen strampelte. „LUPIIIIN!"

„Halt die Klappe!", befahl er streng, doch Snape hielt sich natürlich nicht daran.

„SIE TUN MIR WEH! LASSEN SIE MICH SOFORT RUNTER, SIE IMPERTINENTER…"

Weiter kam er nicht, da ihn Lupin mit dem einzigen Mittel stoppte, das ihm noch einfiel: Er schloß die Augen und gab ihm einen Kuß auf die kühle, grüne Schnauze.

Im nächsten Moment gab es ein Poff-Geräusch und als Remus die Augen wieder öffnete stand ein sprachloser Snape vor ihm.

Er schluckte. „Severus?", fragte er dann zaghaft und dieser antwortete nur vollkommen überrascht: „Remus?"

Er blickte auf seine Hände, die aus den Ärmeln seiner Robe hervorlugten und dann entsetzt auf Lupin. „Wissen Sie, was das bedeutet?"

Der Braunhaarige sparte sich eine Antwort. Er schlug die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen, drehte sich um und rannte einfach hinaus.

* * *

-hust- Ok, ich dachte auch, es wäre gar nicht so schlecht, wenn ihr einen Tag Verschnaufpause habt, vor diesem Cliffhanger.. -hofft nicht gemeuchelt zu werden-

Gleichzeitig kann ich hiermit sagen, daß jetzt nur noch ein Kapitel kommt und wollte fragen, wann ihr das denn gerne zu lesen hättet? -fragend mit den Augenbrauen wackelt-

Ich bitte um eure Meinung dazu und zum Kapitel (auch die von denjenigen, die hier sozusagen als Schwarzleser rumgurken.. ich beiße euch bestimmt nicht. ;-))

Ciao M


	9. Chapter 9

Hier kommt also das letzte Kapitel der ‚Frosch-König'-Saga.. -hüst- Ok, ich glaub die Saga war jetzt übertrieben aber nachdem mir vorhin beinahe jemand in mein Auto gerannt ist, muß ich erst mal warten, bis der Adrenalinpegel in meinem Blut soweit abgesunken ist, daß ich wieder normal bin (ähm.. das, was bei mir eben normal ist. ;-))

Danke an: Josephine (schönen Urlaub), Caberrat (-Zuckerstückchen gibt-), Aleya (Ist's nicht interessanter, wie Snape reagiert? -g-), Werdandi (Das mit dem Happy-End war jetzt eine rhetorische Frage, oder? -auf ihre Erklärung im Profil schielt- Aber danke für das Lob -g-), Bibi (deine Mitstudenten (ja, es gibt auch ein deutsches Wort dafür und das ist zigmal einfacher zu schreiben. ;-)) achten wirklich darauf, was du tust? Bei uns wurde höchstens gefragt, wie weit man beim Mohrhuhn ist.. -lach-), Ellen (-auf Wegweiser ‚Hier geht's aus meinem Kopf' zeigt und Knieschoner reicht-), mooondancer (-Schwarzleser-Sternchen überreicht als Dank für's melden-g-), Loki (Na, so lange will ich dich ja nicht auf die Folter spannen. ;-)), cardie (Eigentlich eine gute Idee.. das mit dem Schoß. -g- Aber dann hätte Lupinchen ja gar nicht mehr so dramatisch davon rennen können. -lol-), Go (s. Loki und du weißt doch: Ich liiiebe Irrsinn. ;-)), BW (ohne Robe.. -lachend vom Stuhl fällt- Ne, das hatte ich zwar überlegt beim schreiben, aber ich konnte es ihm denn doch nicht antun. ;-)), Mary

So, falls ich jetzt irgend jemand nicht genannt haben sollte, der mir ein Review geschickt hat: Leider hat FFnet mal wieder gesponnen und ein paar verschluckt. Also nicht böse sein.. Ihr könnt's ja einfach noch mal schicken.. -hüstelt und unschuldig an die Decke schielt- (Ihr wißt doch: Reviews sind das Brot des Autors und mein Magen knurrt schon den ganzen Tag.. ;-))

Viel Spaß nun aber. Auf zum Finale!

* * *

Am Abend saß Remus im Wohnzimmer des Grimmauldplatzes, eine Decke fest im Arm und brütete über seine Tat nach. 

Er wußte, daß er schon lange nicht nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für den Schwarzhaarigen gehegt hatte – obwohl dieser keine Gelegenheit ausließ ihn zu piesacken – und es hatte ihn wirklich schwer getroffen, als er plötzlich als Frosch vor ihm gesessen hatte. Aber im Grunde hatte er niemals damit gerechnet, daß es richtige Liebe war, die er empfand und die stark genug war einen so alten Fluch zu brechen. Er war immer davon ausgegangen, daß es nur eine Schwärmerei war. Von sich aus wäre er nie so auf den anderen zugetreten, aber er hatte ihn so wahnsinnig gemacht, daß er ihn zumindest durch den Kuß hatte schocken wollen. Und dann hatte es auch noch funktioniert…

Ein Räuspern riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Vor ihm stand das Objekt seiner Überlegungen und hielt ihm ruhig eine Phiole vor die Nase. „Trink!", befahl er und Remus registrierte erfreut, daß es wieder die angenehme normale Stimme war und nicht mehr diese höhere halb quakende Frequenz, die er einfach nur schrecklich gefunden hatte.

Unsicher blickte er in das Gesicht des anderen, das jedoch keine Regung zeigte. Schließlich nahm er das Glas entgegen und roch: Der Wolfsbanntrank. Er warf Snape einen Blick zu und der machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung, also stürzte er die Flüssigkeit in Todesverachtung seine Kehle hinab. „Danke", meinte er danach ehrlich.

Eigentlich erwartete er, daß der Tränkemeister sich nun umdrehte und wortlos verschwand, doch dem war nicht so. Severus setzte sich statt dessen neben ihn und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Der Kuß...", begann er und Remus senkte mit roten Wangen seinen Kopf.

„Du weißt, was das bedeutet?", stellte er die gleiche Frage, wie schon einmal.

Der Werwolf nickte leicht. Daß der andere ihn wieder duzte, wie sie es abgemacht hatten, als er noch ein Frosch war, fiel ihm gar nicht auf.

„Remus,…"

Der Braunhaarige blickte nicht auf und spürte daraufhin eine Hand an seinem Kinn, die ihn dazu zwang den anderen anzusehen. „…weißt du auch, daß dieser Fluch nur dann durch einen Kuß gebrochen werden kann, wenn das... ‚Paar'... eine... Chance... zusammen hat?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Was meinst du damit?", fand er seine Stimme wieder.

Snape erklärte: „Eine nicht allen bekannte Tatsache ist, daß, um den Fluch aufzuheben, nicht nur die küssende Person in den Frosch verliebt sein muß, sondern…" Er ließ den Schluß seiner Erklärung offen, aber Remus wußte auch so, worauf er hinaus wollte: „Der Frosch muß auch etwas für den Küssenden... empfinden?"

Der Tränkemeister nickte.

Langsam sickerte es in das Gehirn Lupins, was dieser weitere Aspekt des Fluches bedeutete und er starrte Snape nur mit großen, noch etwas ungläubigen Augen an. „Heißt das…?"

Die Antwort des Schwarzhaarigen klang krächzend „Ja…" und er hatte tatsächlich Tränen in den Augen, als er seinen Erlöser in einen Kuß zog – den ersten _richtigen_ Kuß, den sie teilten und auf einmal war alles zwischen den beiden vollkommen einfach und klar.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten sah Remus ihm in die Augen. „Ich glaube wir müssen Voldemort fast dafür dankbar sein, daß er dich verhext hat…" Er lächelte froh.

Snape lächelte ebenfalls, aber wesentlich grimmiger. „Oh ja! Und wir werden ihm gebührend danken. Das verspreche ich dir."

O-o-o-O

Einige Monate später zogen die beiden Zauberer mit dem Phönixorden, einigen Ministeriumsmitarbeitern und natürlich Harry Potter, dem Retter der Zaubererwelt, in den offenen Kampf gegen ihren größten Feind.

Es war eine große Schlacht, die sich die Guten, gegen die Bösen lieferten und sie dauerte mehrere Tage und Nächte.

Und wenn die beiden Helden, die sich erst durch die ‚Schuld' des bösen Zauberers näher gekommen waren, nicht bei dieser Schlacht umgekommen sind, dann haben sie geheiratet und lebten glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr…

Ende.

* * *

So, das war's von mir. Wenn ihr noch etwas sagen wollt... -auf Review-Knopf deutet- Bitte.. -etwas von Brot, Hunger und Autor murmelt- Würde mich freuen. :-) 

Ciao M


End file.
